Mobile Suit ZX Gundam
Mobile Suit ZX Gundam (機動戦士ZXガンダム, Kidō senshi ZX Gandamu) also known as the (機動戦士ガンダムZX, Kidō senshi Gandamu ZX) is a 2018 anime television series directed by Mitsuo Fukuda. It is a prequel set of the Mega Man ZX Shippuden and two years after the Great Grand Civil War. Synopsis As the Great Grand Civil War comes to an end, Momoshiki Palpatine had bestowed Eggman the title of the Great Emperor of the Galactic Empire and the Konoha Republic collapsed as the Eggman Clan and the Four Sith was established in it's place. Episode list Cast and Crew *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Murakumo Kendo **Izuna Kendo **Jonah Kendo **Izumo Kendo **Tetra Kendo **Sarah Kendo **Sally Kendo **Mary Kendo **Tom **Jerry **Nibbles **Spike **Tyke **Bugs **Daffy **Speedy Gonzales **Wile E. Coyote **Road Runner **Porky **Sylvester **Tweety **Granny **Hector **Lola **Foghorn Leghorn **Pink Panther **Taz **Witch Hazel **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Ragna the Bloodedge **Ame Gekko **Miu Fūrinji **Kenichi Shirahama **Takato Saionji **Gai Tendo **Seo Yong Song **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Konoha Republic **Yuki Loussier **Gau Meguro Dickson *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *NOL **Jin Kisaragi **Noel Vermillion **Makoto Nanaya **Tsubaki **Litchi Faye Ling **Carl Clover **Kagura Mutsuki **Hibiki Kohaku *Gundam Meister **Setsuna Seiei **Lockon Stratos I **Tieria **Allelujah *Kingdom of Azadistan **Marina Ismail **Shirin Bakhtiar *Ryōzanpaku *Honda Family **Tetramaru **Katsuya **Kyoko **Tohru *Sohma Family **Okami **Ritsu **Kana **Akira **Akito **Kazuma **Kunimitsu **Hatsuharu **Isuzu **Kagura **Kyo **Ayame **Yuki **Kureno **Shigure **Hiro **Hatori **Kisa **Momiji **Momo **Sora **Riku **Ren *Prince Yuki Fan Club **Motoko **Mai Gotou **Minami **Mio *Izumo Tribe **Kimi **Rika **Saki **Megumi **Machi Kuragi **Sawa *Lee Family **Satori Imada **Billy **Jimmy *Power Corps **Marian **Dulton **Burnov **Ranzou **Amon *Ty's Clan **Bri **Di **Sly **Ty **Betty *Brielle Family **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Yuki Loussier **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah ***Yosemite Sam ***Elmer Fudd ***Tyr'ahnee ***Marvin the Martian **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Ikaruga Secret Forces **Bang Shishigami *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Gekko Family **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *FOXHOUND **Liquid Snake **Ocelot **Decoy Octopus **Vulcan **Wolf **Psycho **Meryl **Naomi *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *NOL **Jin Kisaragi **Noel **Makoto Nanaya **Tsubaki *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi **Yusaku *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight **Queen *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Higashidani family ***Kamishimoemon ***Uki ***Sanosuke ***Ota **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji *Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda *Advanced Rebel Armada **Takimi **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni **Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Demigod Empire **Emperors ***Strada Izumo CXXVIII **Eight Guardian Generals ***Asura **Seven Deities ***Deus ***Olga ***Sergei ***Augus ***Kalrow ***Wyzen ***Yasha *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Oocca **Liyer **Inquisitor **Ooccoo **Ooccoo Jr. *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Mishima Zaibatsu **Mazurka **Heihachi **Ganryu **Dr. Abel **Lee Chaolan/Violet **Anna **Bruce **Claudio **Tougou **Nina *King of the Iron Fist crew **Miguel Caballero Rojo **Baek **Steve Fox **Law **Feng **Asuka **Paul Phoenix **Katrina **Ling **Hwoarang **Lars **Alisa **Lili **Leo **Shaheen *Sub Sacred Masked Beasts **Shigen Naoe **Shinnosuke Kagami **Okina no Genbu *First Sages **Demoko **Solahrasin **Malkorbagia **Sulkaris **Maphaeus **Evaleen **Kovaloo *AutoBots **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Ratchet **Sideswipe **Jetfire **Jazz **Cliffjumper **Warpath **Silverbolt **Air Raid **Arcee **Scattershot **Bulkhead **Omega Supreme **Metroplex *Chibicons **Ancient Minister **Soundboom **Grumble **Laser Beam **Savage **Shockblast **Starsceech **Robo-Crusher **Bruticon **Avenger *Decepticons **Megatron **Starscream **Soundwave **Rumble **Laserbeak **Thundercracker **Skywarp **Breakdown **Brawl **Barricade **Slipstream **Shockwave **Onslaught **Demolisher **Vortex **Blast Off **Trypticon **Knock Out **Dreadwing **Airachnid *Insecticons **Hardshell **Sharpshot **Kickback *Predacons **Predaking **Blight **Hun-Gurrr **Rippersnapper **Windrazor **Twinstrike **Backbite **Darksteel **Skylynx *Druthulidi **Bellum **Demise **Dethl **Iemanis **Majora **Vaati **Malice **Unicron **Iroku **Gohma Vlitra **Innominat **Yamata-Drago-Gira **Metamorph **Arista *Team China **Shun'ei **Meitenkun *Peace Pirates **Love Heart **Earth Justice **Raiko Tanaka **Zack Meat *Build Fighters **Toru Satsuki **Shiro Kyoda **Katsumi Kawaguchi **Sei **Aria von Reiji Asuna **Tatsuya Yuuki **Alia **China **Monta Gonda **Fellini **Susumu **Gyanko **Tateo **Shimon **Mamoru **Mr. Ral **Kirara **Chinan **Mao Yasaka **Kato **Misaki **Nils Nielsen **Gawain **Greco **Carlos Kaiser **Mario Renato **Julio **Takeshi Iroi **Caroline **Rainer Cziommer **Cziommer Murakumo **Haru Irei **Kenta **Rina **Koji **Boris Schauer **Tatsu **Yana **Lady Kawaguchi *Fairy Tail **Natsu **Happy **Wendy **Lucy **Erza **Gray *Alucard family **Rachel Alucard **Nago **Valkenhayn **Gii *Kaka Tribe **Totokaka **Torakaka **Taokaka **Pochikaka **Yarukaka **Tamakaka **Mikekaka **Chachakaka *Suzukaka **Gundam Meister **Setsuna Seiei **Lockon Stratos I **Tieria **Allelujah *Kingdom of Azadistan **Marina Ismail **Shirin Bakhtiar *Ryōzanpaku **Hayato Fūrinji **Shio **Apachai **Shigure Kousaka **Kensei Ma **Akisame Kōetsuji *Ragnarök **Ryūto Asamiya **Shōgo Kitsukawa **Takame **Hibiki **Natsu Tanimoto **Chiaki **Kisara **Kaname *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Marik **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony **Santa Roselia *Neutral **Setsuna **Gaisei **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel Category:Anime Series Category:Fanon